The Way It's Supposed to Be
by oX Abigail Xo
Summary: As Ben finds out he's leaving for Italy, Amy, Ricky, and Adrian try to figure out their summer, romance and future plans.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so as I mentioned on my profile, I had the urge to start a new fic after watching the last few episodes. I'm so sorry about my last fic, I wish I could tell you all when it will be done, but I really can't say I had all these great plans for it, and now it's just hard to piece it all together. Writer's block sucks :( Anyway, this fic takes place last episode. I'm really frustrated on the lack of Ramy scenes, and I'm also really enjoying the Bendrian love connection so I twisted last episode to make this to satisfy me :o) Happy reading, and please review! **

**xoxo _Abi_**

* * *

Amy trudged toward the double doors of Grant High once again . She was tired, John kept her awake all night. It wouldn't have been the first time he's done it, she was almost getting used to no sleep every night. As she pushed open one of the doors, Grace Bowman opened the other. Amy was taken aback. She hadn't seen Grace at school since before her father had passed away. She glanced at her as Grace sped past, she was crying. Amy looked back at her before entering the school. She saw Adrian looking towards the door Grace just went through with a sad expression on her face.

**  
"What's going on?" **Amy asked her moving a little more quickly.

Adrian looked at her before looking over at Ben, who was already waiting for Amy at her locker, as he did every morning.

**"What's going on is that your boyfriend is going to Italy this summer." **Adrian said loudly and hotly, before storming off.

The smile from Ben's face vanished as he looked from Adrian storming away to Amy's angry face.

**"You're going to Italy this summer?" **Amy asked him angrilly.

**"I... well, for a job. We have family there, my uncle owns a business, and my dad thought I'd like to go work there. You know, it'll be really good for me... to study abroad. They say that's the best education-"**

"Wait a second.. how did Adrian know you were going to Italy?" Amy cut in.

Ben sighed, **"I called her...to ask her for some advice."**

**"Advice?! On what Ben... sex? Are you asking her how to have sex with a girl, because I told you Ben I'm not having sex with you, not for a long long long time."** She paused, **"Or... were you calling her for something else? Are you trying to have sex with her because you're not getting it from me?"**

**"No!"** Ben yelled, **"I wanted to ask her how to tell you that I was going to Italy.. I didn't think she'd tell you. She's very mature.. I thought-"**

**"Yeah, mature all right.." **Amy cut in again, rolling her eyes.

**"I thought.." **Ben continued, **"That she would know a good way for me to tell you."**

**" …that you are leaving me for months to go to Italy? How could you leave me here all by myself?" **Amy yelled as she slammed her locker shut.

**"Well, you could come with me...if you wanted to.." **Ben told her biting his lip.

**"Really? I could?" **she asked, her eyes growing wide, **"Oh I have to go Ben! I have to get out of here!" **Amy told him excitedly, **"I need to get away. John has been making me so tired! I never get to sleep anymore, I never get to go anywhere, I have to go with you!"**

"Well, well.. What about John?" Ben asked her, **"Who is going to watch John? You can't just leave him Amy, he needs his mother."**

**"My mom could watch him, and my dad, and Ashley, and Ricky! He'll be fine with them, he won't even know I'm gone, he's too young. Besides he seems to like Ricky more than me anyway," **she said rolling her eyes, **"And it's not like I'm leaving-leaving him.. I'll be back in a few weeks. I have to go with you Ben, I have to."**

The bell rang for homeroom.

**"See you later!" **Amy called as she walked away smiling. Ben sighed.

_*******Later that day******_

**"She can't go with you."** Alice told Ben shaking her head.

**"Why didn't you ask me to go?" **Henry asked, looking hurt.

**"I know she can't go," **Ben said to Alice, **"And Henry, you can't go. Amy can't even go, I just didn't know how to tell her no."**

**"Statistics show that infants can only go without their mothers for a few hours." **Alice added.

**"I understand that," **Ben told her, **"But Amy doesn't.. she thinks she can just leave John and come back a in a few weeks."**

**"Then I'll take John with me." **Amy said as she approached Ben, Alice and Henry.

**"We'll catch up with you later."** Henry told Ben as Alice waved hopelessly to him.

Ben turned to Amy.

**"You really want to take John with you? I thought you wanted to get away because he was making you tired." **Ben asked her.

**"Ben, I have to go to Italy. If my mom, or dad, or Ashley or even Ricky.. if they don't agree on watching him, I'll have to take him with me, but I have to go Ben, I have to get away."**

**"Where are you going?" **Ricky asked Amy as he passed them in the hall.

**"Ben's going to Italy." **Adrian added as she walked up to the three of them.

**"Italy?" **Ricky asked him, **"For work?"**

"Oh please, he's not just going for work." Adrian told them laughing.

**"Yeah, I am," **Ben told them, **"My uncle owns a store-"**

**"What do you mean he's not just going for work?" **Amy cut in once again.

Amy, Ben and Ricky stared at Adrian as she laughed again.

**"Do you people not pay attention in school? Bologna is known for three things.. One, they are known for having the oldest university. Two, they are known for their amazing food, and three.. they are known for oral sex."**

**"What!?"** Amy asked Ben furiously.

**"What's that matter? He can get that here." **Ricky said to her.

**"But he's not."** Adrian said looking at Ben.

**"And he won't be,"** Amy added hastilly. **"And he's not going to Italy by himself either."**

"What is that supposed to mean? You're not taking John with you, not without my permission anyway." Ricky told Amy.

**"Yes, I am." **she shot back.

**"No, you aren't. You can't do that. You can't take my son out of the country without me saying he can go." **Ricky replied angrilly.

**"Fine, you can watch him while I go with Ben to Italy." **Amy said.

**"No, I can't watch him Amy, I have a job. And he needs you, you're his mother."**

**"And you're his father!" **she yelled, as she stormed off to her next class.

Ben stood staring after her.

**"So… can I go with you?" **Ricky asked Ben.

Adrian slapped Ricky's arm.

**"Oh! You are ridiculous!" **she shrieked, as she too stormed away.

Ricky smirked after her, and looked at Ben.

**"I'm just kidding, I don't want to go to Italy,"** his smirk vanished as he looked Ben seriously in the eyes,**"But you will not be taking my son with you to Italy. Do you got that?"** he told him before he walked away.

Ben sighed again.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Alrighty guys, hoped you like Chapter 1. Here's Chapter 2... It's still kinda copycatting the "Ciao" episode, the Ramy kitchen conversation is word-by-word spot (it was aaah so cute) but I changed the end ;) I made things the way I wished they would have been. Oh and, I really don't like this David babydaddy guy, so that whole proposal scene.. skiiipp. :) Well please continue to leave reviews and what-not. And sorry if it feels like your watching an episode again, I promise it'll change I just like this as an intro to this story. _**

**_-Abi xox_**

* * *

It was later that evening and Amy was shoving a chicken she bought from the grocery store into the oven. She had no idea how to bake a chicken, nor any idea of what to do with it. But she saw her mom do this all the time, and her food always came out alright. How hard could it be?

**"Waaaahhh"**

**"Ugh,"** Amy sighed as she climbed the stairs again to her room to soothe John.

**"What's a matter?"** she asked the baby, picking him up, **"I just fed and changed you 20 minutes ago."**

John squirmed in her arms.

**"Let me guess.. you miss daddy."**

As if he were answering her question, John left out a **"coo"**

**"Of course."** Amy said sitting down in the rocking chair in her room.

She rocked John back and forth in the chair looking down at him. He loved being rocked; it was just about the only thing Amy knew that would calm him down, other than Ricky. She ran her fingers through his dark hair, as his eyelids got heavy once again. She smiled down at him, he looked so peaceful. He made her exhausted, but it was times like this that she couldn't help but love being a mom. After a few minutes, he was fast asleep again. She put him back in his crib and went back downstairs. She heard the side door in the kitchen open, Anne was home from work.

**"Is that chicken in the oven?"** Anne asked her with her hands on her bulging belly.

**"Yep,"** Amy told her smiling, **"I thought since you've been making me dinner for 15 years.. it was my turn to do something nice for you."** She told her sweetly.

**"Okay Amy, what do you want?"** Anne asked her.

**"N-nothing.."** Amy told her, trying to look innocent.

Anne put her hands on her hips.

**"Would you watch John this summer while I go to Italy with Ben?"** Amy told her smiling.

~*~*~*~*~*~

**"So… you're going to be alone with Amy and John all summer.."** Adrian said to Ricky.

They were sitting on her couch in her condo. Adrian had her arms crossed and was looking at Ricky with a stern expression on her face.

**"With John,"** Ricky corrected her, rolling his eyes.

**"And Amy," **Adrian added, not dropping her glare from Ricky.

**"Okay, and Amy. So what?"** he asked her.

**"She won't have sex with you, you realize that right. She won't have sex with Ben so she especially won't have sex with you."** Adrian told him standing up, **"Especially after what happened the last time you had sex with her."**

**"Is that all you think about… sex?"** Ricky asked her shaking his head, **"I don't care Adrian, I don't want to have sex with Amy."**

**"You would if you could."** Adrian said walking away from him to her kitchen.

**"No, I wouldn't. I wouldn't want to hurt her again," **he paused before adding** "both mentally and physically."** with an awkward glance downward at that statement, he got up from the couch, **"Look, I don't have time to sit here and argue with you, I'm going to go."**

**"It's 7:30! Where are you going? To see John?"** Adrian asked, rounding her kitchen counter to look at him.

"**No, I think I'll go see John AND Amy."** Ricky said as he smirked and disappeared through the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~

**"Mom! Please! I have to go, I have to!"** Amy pleaded to Anne.

**"No, Amy, I cannot watch him! I'm going to have my own baby to take care of this summer, I'm not taking care of yours too. He's your baby."**

**"And he's your grandson. Please Mom, it'll only be for a couple of weeks. And when you have your baby Dad or Ashley or Ricky can take over, and they can help you all the time anyw-"**

**"NO!"** Anne yelled pulling the chicken out of the oven, **"John is your responsibility Amy, not mine, not your father's or Ashley's. A baby needs its mother."**

**"But Ricky will be here.. He's his father; he can take care of him. He's better with John than me anyway. John never cries when Ricky's around." **Amy said rolling her eyes again.

**"Because every time you're around John you're upset or angry about something, he senses it Amy!"**

There was a knock at the door and George came in the side door followed by Ashley.

**"What's going on in here, we could here you all the way over there."** George asked.

**"Amy wants us to watch John this summer while she goes to Italy with Ben."** Anne told him, sinking into one of the kitchen chairs.

**"Oh geez Amy, seriously.."** Ashley exclaimed.

**"Italy?"** George asked, **"You can't go to Italy."**

**"Why not!?!"** Amy cried, **"I am going to Italy. Ben invited me to go to Italy with him, and I'm going, I need to. I need to get away for a few weeks."**

**"I can't stand hearing any more of this!"** Anne yelled. Getting up from the table, she waddled up the stairs.

"**Wahhhhh"**

**"And this is why I need to get away!"** Amy yelled as she followed Anne up the stairs to retrieve yet again, a fussy John.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Ben was lying on his bed with his pillow over his head.

_* Knock *_

**"Come In"** he muffled from under the pillow.

Leo pulled the pillow of his face.

**"So, did you make a decision? Are you going to Italy?"** he asked Ben.

**"Oh yeah, I'm going to Italy all right."** Ben answered, sitting up, **"But Amy thinks she's going too.."**

Leo sighed, **"You know she's more than welcome to go along Ben, but do you really want her to? It'll be the learning experience of a lifetime for you."**

**"No, I don't want her to go, but how can I tell her no?"** Ben said gloomily, throwing himself backward to lie on his bed once more.

**"I see."** Leo said, **"And what would Amy do with John anyways? Surely she can't leave him, but to take him with her? Are you sure Ricky would approve of that?"**

**"Ricky already made it pretty clear that John isn't leaving the country without his consent."** Ben told Leo.

**"I didn't think so,"** Leo said. **"Well, I need to know what is going on soon Benjamin. I told your uncle I'd give him your answer by Saturday."**

Ben nodded, **"Tell him, I'm coming. With or without Amy, I'll be there."**

Leo smiled**, "Ah, wise decision. I'm sure you and Amy will be fine regardless, I'm sure she'll be upset for awhile but she has a baby to tend to, and it'll only be for a few weeks," **He reached the door handle before adding, **"Oh and Betty and I are going out for a drink, we'll be home late, so goodnight."**

**"Night Dad,"** Ben said before remembering, **"Hey! Did you know that Bologna is known fo-"**

"Yes- It must be some kind of an urban legend.. Goodnight Benjamin."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Amy paced her kitchen with her arms crossed, muttering to herself. George was holding John, and Ashley was sitting at the kitchen table looking thoroughly annoyed.

**"I don't see what the problem is, I mean, yes Mom is going to have her baby to care for too but you two will be right next door, John loves his grandpa."** Amy said sweetly to George.

George looked at Amy, and then glanced over at Ashley who was mimicking Amy behind her face and laughed. Amy turned around just quickly enough to catch one of her faces.

**"Stop it!"** she yelled,** "I'm serious! I'm going to Italy."**

**"You're not going Amy, face it, you can't."** Ashley told her.

Amy looked at George with pleading eyes.

**"Look Ames, I'm with Ashley on this one. You can't go to Italy."** George agreed.

**"YOU ALWAYS TAKE HER SIDE!"** Amy yelled.

They heard a knock on the door as Ricky came in through the side door.

**"Hey"** he said sheepishly to them.

He saw John in George's arms and instantly went over to him.

**"Hey there, wanna come to daddy and give grandpa a break?"** He softly asked the baby, which he gently took into his arms.

John cooed at Ricky, and Ricky smiled proudly down at him. Amy's face brightened.

**"You're really good with him,"** she said to Ricky slowly making her way over to the two of them, **"You're great with him."**

There was a very loud screeching of a kitchen chair across the floor.

**"Well, I'm off to bed."** Ashley announced, leaving through the side door.

**"Yeah, me too I think."** said George, following Ashley.

Ricky looked up at Amy studying her. He waited for the door to close before speaking to her.

**"I can't take him while you go to Italy."** He said to her.

**"Why not."** Amy asked him, with the pleading look in her eyes that she gave to George.

**"Cause you're his mother." **Ricky told her.

**"You're his father."**

**"You have a job."**

**"YOU have a job," **Amy said,** "You can put him in the nursery when you go to work."**

**"Let Ben go Amy, let him go. The guy has been really good to you, and to me. And if he wants to go away for the summer, let him go." **Ricky replied, seriously but calmly.** "This is our son, my son and your son. Ben's not obligated to take care of him, we are. Let Ben go, and let him go without feeling bad about leaving. He deserves it-**

**"No." **Amy interrupted,** "If I let him go there by himself-"** she paused, tears forming in her eyes,** "He's going to get into trouble."**

**"He could get into trouble here." **Ricky told her.

John started fussing in Ricky's arms. They stared down at him.

**"How did we get ourselves into this.."** Amy whispered.

Ricky looked up at her slowly.

**"Sex.."**

**"Ugh, Sex."** Amy said, disgusted.

**"Look Amy,"** he sighed, "**If you're so worried about Ben running off and having sex with other girls, why don't you give him what he wants? He wants to have sex with you, the guy's growing impatient**."

**"Ricky I don't want to have sex for a very very long time. Do you see where sex landed me last time?"** she ran her finger across John's tiny hand, as he clasped it. **"Besides, Ben is inexperienced, he'd probably forget the condom," **she paused and looked at Ricky as a grin spread across her face.** "Even though-" **she began

**"Hey, condoms can't be found at Band Camp." **Ricky interrupted, with a smirk on his face.

**"Oh, right." **Amy said with a small laugh turning to the chicken she made for dinner, **"Are you hungry?"** she asked Ricky.

**"Yeah, I could probably eat something, thanks."** He said.

"**Wahhhhhh"**

**"Looks like Johnny's hungry too,"** he said looking up at Amy**, "this is your department mama, not mine."** He said, with another smirk on his face.

Amy narrowed her eyes at him, cocking her head to the side, but smiled in an amused way. Ricky had never called her mama before, she kinda liked it. And he was also talking about her breasts, she kinda liked that too. She pushed the plate of chicken towards him.

**"Okay…. **_**Papa**_**."** She said flirtaciously, taking John into her arms. **"Help yourself to a drink in the fridge, I'll be back down when he's done."**

Ricky nodded, still smiling.

Amy was about to walk out of the kitchen when she heard a **"Blargh!"**

She turned around. Ricky was spitting his chicken into the kitchen sink.

**"I think the tiredness from pregnancy is really getting to your Mom's cooking."** Ricky said to her, wiping his mouth with a paper towel.

Amy turned quickly and went upstairs before he could catch her now flushed-cheeks.


	3. Chapter 3

Summer was right around the corner. Everyone was busy it seemed. George had finally confessed to Anne that he never really went through with his vasectomy 10 years ago like he told her. This, of course, caused an uproar; (David was very upset with the news) but resulted in the two of them making up, as they were now expecting a third child together. George and Ashley sold their house and decided to move back in and live with Anne and Amy, to help with the new baby. With their house up for sale, Adrian's family snatched it up and were now, to George and Amy's dismay, living right beside the Juergens. Ricky was getting ready to move into an old apartment above the butcher shop and finally live on his own. Ben was getting ready for his trip to Bologna, and most importantly, Amy was finally facing the reality that her dream of going to Italy with Ben was out of the question.

It was the last day of school. Amy was sitting in band talking to a few girls. Ricky plopped down beside her. The girls stopped talking and threw Amy almost jealous-like looks at the two of them before going to sit someplace else.

** "How's your last day as a freshman going?"** Ricky asked her, taking out his drumsticks and lightly tapping them against a chair.

** "Oh you know just great,"** Amy began sarcastically, "**My boyfriend is leaving me for Italy tomorrow, I just found out I have to take summer classes, and everyone in here is talking up a storm about going off to Band Camp next week.. which I won't be going to either."**

Ricky took his eyes off of his drumsticks to look at her.

** "Oh,"** he told her gently, **"I'm sorry you're having a bad day.."** He paused. **"So are you doing anything tonight?"** he added.

** "What!?"** Amy asked him surprised, **"Am-am- I doing anything?"**

He laughed.

**"Calm down, I just wanted to know if I could come over and see John."**

** "Oh,"** said Amy, embarrassed. **"Oh yeah, sure."**

** "I don't know if you've got something planned with Ben, but I can take J-"**

"**I don't have anything planned with Ben. He'll probably be too busy packing or too busy reading up on all things Italian like he's been doing for the past few weeks to come see me."** Said Amy, rolling her eyes.

Ricky smirked.

"**Okay kids, now before the bell rings for dismissal I want to remind each of you that signed up to be here at 5:45 am sharp next Tuesday morning for camp. The buses pull out at 6:00, no ifs ands or buts! If you don't arrive on time and the buses leave without you it will be up to your parents or guardians to drive you 4 hours to meet us, is that clear? No excuses!"** their band instructor said to the students.

Chatter erupted from the room as Amy looked down at her french horn case, sadly.

The bell rang for their next class.

Ricky leaned in toward Amy.

** "Do you really think camp would be any fun this year without me?"** he whispered.

Amy's mouth opened. She shook her head and laughed pushing him away from her playfully.

_~*~*~Later~*~*~_

It was around 8 at night, Amy was sitting on her couch in her living room feeding John a bottle, and attempting to watch tv. Her phone was right beside her, ready to answer in case Ben decided to call. She had already tried to call him 4 times, but as she suspected, he apparently was too busy getting ready for his trip to Italy that she would not be taking with him. She looked out the window for the 100th time and saw Ricky's car parked in Adrian's driveway. Like all the other times she had glanced over there, she felt a tinge of annoyance and jealousy. Why was he over there spending time with her when he could be over here spending time with her and their son?

Ashley came over and sat beside her.

** "If you want him to come over so bad.. why don't you just call him and tell him to come over."** She said to her.

** "I tried,"** Amy sighed focusing her attention back onto John. **"He wouldn't answer, he's too busy for me."**

** "'I'm not talking about Ben."**

Amy looked up at her.

Ashley got up from the couch.

**"It's pretty obvious Amy, you just happen to be sitting on the couch in the spot where you get a perfect view of Adrian's driveway."**

As Ashley walked away, Amy cheeks burned pink.

She looked back down at John. His eyes were getting heavy, and he had stopped drinking his bottle.

With one last glance over at Adrian's, she took John up to her room.

She laid him in his playpen and sat on a nearby chair, watching him sleep. She got lost in a daydream of memories. She remembered looking at him for the first time after he was born. He was so tiny then. When she held him, she couldn't stop looking at him. She remembered how exhausted she was, and how much pain she was in, yet when she held him it was like something washed over her, she was lost in happiness. The moment she saw him she saw the resemblance of Ricky etched across his little face. She remembered looking up at her dad and saying, "Go get Ricky." She couldn't wait for Ricky to see him. She remembered her dad coming back into the room, followed by Ricky, who was looking a lot more paler than usual. She remembered him slowly making his way toward the edge of her bed. She remembered the look on his face when he laid eyes on John for the first time, she'd never forget it. He looked half-scared, half-amazed at the little blue bundle in her arms. She remembered him looking up at her, as she gave him a very tired, but proud smile. And she remembered the smile he gave back to her, it wasn't like his famous smirk he usually gave her and everyone else. It was a genuine smile, something she had only seen once before, the only time before that was at band c-

Her phone was ringing. She picked it up fast, trying not to wake John up. It was Ben.

** "Hello?"** she asked through the phone.

** "Hi Amy,"** said Ben, **"I'm sorry I didn't answer before I was busy-"**

** "Packing and getting ready for your extravagant vacation to Italy."** Amy answered for him, annoyed,

** "Well, yes." **Said Ben quietly**, "but I'm going there for work Amy, not just for vacation, you realize that right? I'm sorry you couldn't come along, I really wanted you to, I did."**

Amy ignored him.

** "So you can come over now if you want, John's asleep."**

** "Oh, okay.."** Ben said slowly.

** "What?"** Amy asked.

** "I can't come over tonight Amy."** Ben said to her.

** "What do you mean you can't come over tonight?"** Amy asked him, her voice getting higher.

** "My dad wants to spend some time with me before I leave."** He told her.

** "Yeah, and so do I!"** Amy yelled.

** "I'm sorry Amy, I'll come and see you tomorrow morning before I leave for the airport, I promise."**

** "Fine."** Amy said, tears welling up in her eyes.

** "I'm sorry, I love you Amy. Goodnight."** He told her, hanging up the phone.

Amy couldn't help herself; she began to cry. It seemed as though Ben had fallen in love with Italy and out of love with her. He didn't even make an effort to come and see her, which was so very un-Benish. Even with that aside, he was still going to Italy, without her. She thought maybe when she told him that it was really impossible for her to go with him that he'd back down from the offer and stay with her, at home. But alas, Ben was still going on his trip. Amy thought about his promise of coming to see her tomorrow before he left for the airport. Tomorrow morning she had to be at the school by 9 to start her summer classes, what if she never got to see him at all. She began to cry harder, when she heard her door creak open.

** "What's wrong?"** Ricky asked her coming over to her.

Amy wiped away her tears quickly, looking away from him.

** "N-n-nothing."** Amy gasped. She was embarrassed, she didn't want Ricky seeing her upset.

Ricky didn't push her for an answer, but watched her.

She looked up into his dark brown eyes and saw that he had a concerned expression on his face. She sighed.

** "Ben decided not to come over tonight. He's too busy."** Amy said.

Ricky nodded slowly.

** "Oh, I'm sorry."** He said to her.

She didn't know where it came from, but all of a sudden she felt angry.

** "No your not. You don't care! How was your night with Adrian? Have a good time? You've been over there for hours."** Amy said heatedly.

Ricky narrowed his eyes at her.

** "Whoa, where is this coming from? I didn't do anything." **Ricky told her.** "**_**I**_** was being a good boyfriend, spending time with my girlfriend."** He said heatedly right back.

Amy looked at him.

** "I'm sorry,"** she said to him, **"I.. I.. I'm stressed. It's none of my business what you're doing over there."** She rested her chin in her hands, covering up her flushed cheeks. tears glazing her eyes once more.

He watched John and waited a few minutes, before speaking to her once more.

** "Actually, Adrian and I got in a fight tonight. Her dad doesn't like me much." **He paused, **"And, I found out I can't stay in my apartment tonight like I had planned to.. something about security things Leo wanted to check over before I stayed there."**

** "Oh"** said Amy.

He nodded.

** "Sorry, about the fight." **she said, even though she was feeling a tad bit happier at the news.

He nodded again.

** "So.. where are you going to stay?"** she asked.

He shrugged.

**"I'm sure Margaret won't mind if I stay one more night."**

Amy nodded.

** "So, I guess we both had a pretty bad day, huh."** She said quietly, focusing back on to John, who was moving in his playpen.

** "Yeah I guess,"** Ricky agreed. He too, watched Johns squiggling around**.** He looked at Amy.

** "But you know, when everything else is bad in our lives, at least we've got him."**

Amy looked up and him, he was smiling that genuine smile again. She smiled back. John, who was now fully awake again, was beginning to cry. Ricky instantly reached into the playpen to pick him up.

** "Heyyyy lil guy."** Ricky said, comforting him.

Amy yawned.

** "Looks like I'll be up with him all night again."** She said leaning back in her chair to watch the two of them.

He sat at the edge of her bed with John and looked over at her.

** "I'll take him for a few nights out of the week when I get my apartment, to help you out so you can get your rest. I promise"**

An idea came to her.

** "Or.. you could help me out tonight.."** she said to him slowly.

He looked at her confused.

** "Um, sure.. I don't think Margaret would mind if I brought him over, but I'll call and ask to make sure."**

** "No, I don't mean Margaret's." **Amy began to say, **"I meant.. you could stay here, tonight, if you wanted to that is. I'm really tired, I could really use some sleep, and if you stayed and got up with him during the night that would be grea-"**

** "Yeah, I'll stay."** He answered immediately.

She smiled.

Maybe today wouldn't turn out so bad after all.


End file.
